The primary objectives of the Biochemical Function Technology Core are to 1) produce and purify high-quality gene product targets, 2) perform biochemical/biophysical characterization of these targets, 3) conduct or facilitate the analysis of complex protein sample mixtures by mass spectrometry. Our technology core, located at Argonne National Lab, will support the gene function characterization effort of the investigators of our team by generating experimental evidence from biochemical assays that will help to determine the biochemical function(s) of gene products.